The Wedding
by trunkslover1
Summary: Trunks is finally saying I do to Marron. A special day that is shared by all thier friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ...oh how I wish I did.

**A/N: **Here you go! This is Trunks and Marron's wedding. There might even be a sequel. I am warning you this is a B/G, T/M, U/P, G/V, G/CC, B/V, K/18. You have been warned. (**Ages: **Trunks - 29, Marron - 25, Bra - 16, Pan - 17) Okay on with the story! Enjoy!

**Bold-Trunks' POV**

Not Bold- Marron's POV

**My alarm blasted me out from my sleep, and my heart started to pound faster than usual. It was my wedding day, the happiest day of my life. Anxious excitement twirled in my gut and created a strangely bittersweet feeling. **

**I have to support her emotionally and protect her for the rest of our lives. A strange revelation came upon me when I realized that I couldn't just so what was right for me, but I had to make decisions based on the right thing for all of us. A word popped into my head, a word that would normally make me quiver in my boots. Responsibility. Today, though, I felt a strange relief.**

**I would have someone in my life, no matter what. I took time to reminisce how I used to call her 'moron' when we were kids. Now, she was the love of my life and I felt as if I couldn't breathe without her near me.**

**I finally realized that all my thinking was just wasting time. I had a wedding to get ready for! I hauled my lazy butt out of the guest bed at Goten's house. I had no choice but to sleep at Goten's since Bra, Pan and Marron were sleeping over at my house and, of course, it is unlucky to see the bride before the ceremony. **

**A sudden image popped into my busy head. I was trying to picture Pan in makeup. I chuckled at the mental picture as I sleepily ran my hand through my hair and trotted into the bathroom.**

I was forced, by the angry hand of my best friend, to wake up when there was barely any light outside. Bra's face beamed as I finally peeped open my eyes for a brief moment. Her bed was so comfortable. I was so tired that all I wanted was to stay there forever.

"Come on Marron, time to get ready!" Bra said cheerfully. I grumpily mumbled to myself and she ignored me. "Are you ready for the big day?" I chuckled. I was more ready then they could understand.

"You bet."

"Great! Let's see. We need to feed you _just_ enough food to keep your stomach from rumbling and keep you from tossing it."

"Thanks for the vote of support, Bra." I said sarcastically.

Bra just smiled and dragged me down to the kitchen. Pan just sat quietly at the table, practically asleep. She was not a morning person.

My breakfast was already sitting on the kitchen table. Bra just pushed me down onto the chair and shoved the food in front of me.

"Here. Eat." I looked at the two small pancakes and sip of water. I wasn't very hungry.

"Are you going to eat it or not Marron? If not, we have lots of stuff to do!" I ate slowly and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Don't forget to shave your legs!" Bra screamed up the stairwell. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I wasn't a morning person either.

**My mind was foggy with a whirl of thoughts as I emerged from the shower. After clothing and calming myself, I headed downstairs to say hello to the Son family. **

"**Hello everyone!" My voice reflected the cheerfulness that I felt inside.**

"**Hi!" The Sons replied in perfect unison. I pulled out a chair from under the table where the family was gathered and sat down next to my best friend.**

"**So, buddy," Goten said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "What's it feel like?"**

"**Well I…" I knew he wouldn't understand a word I said about my feelings and thoughts, so I decided to simplify it for him. "Great." I finished with a smile. Goten seemed to accept this with a shrug and continued to eat. **

"**That's good to hear." He patted my back and continued to eat. **

**I stared at my food and ate it slowly. The Son Family was known for their 'interesting' taste palette. But for once, the food wasn't on my mind when I was eating. Deeper thoughts swam through my head. I wondered what my lovely bride was doing at that moment. **

I watched as my friends and soon-to-be-mother-in-law curled my hair and applied my base coat of make-up. The preparations took a long while, but we finally managed to pack my wedding dress, my going-away dress, my honeymoon bags, and drove off to the church.

I had fallen in love with the church as soon as I had laid eyes on it. White calla lilies and roses hung on the end of the pews in a beautiful ribbon arrangement. A long white trail of fabric that I would walk on was laid neatly in the aisle.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed to the other women. Bulma quickly broke me out from my awe.

"Marron, we need to get you upstairs before the guys come and see you. You don't want to jinx the wedding, do you?" Quickly, we horded up to the dressing room, but at the last possible second, I took one last look at the stain-glass filled sanctuary. The next time I would see it, I would be clad in a white dressing gown.

We all reached the changing room and it was as elegant as the rest of the church. At the end of the room there was a white, wooden platform surrounded by three, humungous mirrors. The room was rather long, so thick curtains hung to give me privacy when I was changing. This was more then I had ever expected. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**We arrived there after the girls and I was a little tempted to go find Marron. I wanted to see her face and ask her if she was experiencing the same feelings that I was, but I was told I couldn't enter the girls' floor. So, all the guys and I just strode to our changing room.**

**As we were getting into our tuxes, I stood there tying my bow tie. I heard some snickering behind me, so I turned around to see a humorous sight. Most of the guys had their ties in knots, unable to figure them out. Father had his in a side heavy loop. Goku had his turning sideways so he looked like the clown dad always accused him of being. Goten had his tie on so tight, that the tie was choking him. Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin were okay other then the fact they were trying to suppress their laughter. **

"**Come on, Gohan. Let's help them." Krillin stated with a snort. **

**After that little crisis was resolved, I stared at my self in the mirror, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. That's when Goku decided to speak up. **

"**Vegeta, why don't you have a father to son talk with Trunks?" Father grunted at him with a scowl. Goku was set on convincing my father to talk to me that he prodded a little deeper. "I always knew I was stronger," Goku playfully stated. I could visibly see my father fume.**

"**That's a lie, Kakarrot! I am ten times stronger than you!" To prove his point, he strutted over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. This was going to be bad. But to my surprise, he led me out of the room. I was relieved that had removed me from awkwardly stares of the other men. **

**Truth be told, we didn't say anything to each other during our little walk. The hallway wasn't very long and so our walk ended fast. We reached the door of the room and all he said was,**

"**You'll do fine." For some reason that was one of the most important things my dad has ever said to me. I gave him a knowing smile and glanced down at the floor. Then he patted me on the shoulder and we re-entered the room. Dad immediately sauntered over to the corner and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Typical. **

**Krillin tied the last bowtie and checked the clock. Swiftly, he approached me.**

"**I am going to get Marron, okay?" He seemed panicked, like he was late.**

"**Alright." I answered. I wish I could see her, but I knew that was coming shortly.**

It took a long time to get my wedding dress on and making everything lay perfectly. I didn't remember its contents being so complex to organize. After getting the go ahead from Bulma, I gradually made my way onto the raised platform and examined myself as she made a few changes to the bottom. She quickly adjusted the hem and left my mother alone with me by drawing the curtain down for us. I gazed myself in the mirror, hardly believing the image of girl standing before myself was, in fact, me.

Then, I focused on my mother's reflection behind me in the mirror. She was trying to hide the tear in her eye, but not the smile on her face. She touched my skirt as I turned to look at her. A tear rushed down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly.

"Oh, my little one, you've grown up so much. I wish you happiness with him and if anything happens, you can always come to us for help. Okay?" Another tear fell from her eye. "I'll never could get used to crying. I'll leave you alone for awhile so that you don't have to worry about your weepy mother." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I love you." Her voice was shaking with emotion.

"I love you too, mom." I said trying to hold back my own tears. She looked in my eyes and I saw the joy, as well as the sorrow behind them. She quietly left and I felt joy overtake me. I stood in front of the mirrors and let my mind wander with thoughts. A few minutes later, my dad drew back the curtains and kissed my cheek.

"Hi daddy," I quietly said.

"Hey, firefly. How are you doing?" I smiled at my childhood nickname. He looked so dapper in his fancy suit.

"I am kind of nervous. What if I don't make a good wife? What if I am bad at everything? What if Trunks stops loving me? I don't know what I would do if---" I couldn't finish, but started crying in fear. He came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Marron, you'll be the best of wife in the world. You won't be bad at everything. Sure, there might be things that you'll have to learn, but Trunks will always love you, no matter what you do. Always. And in the slim chance that he 'stops,' then come home. We're always there. Okay?" He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Okay, daddy." I stopped looked in the mirror and saw only a little puffiness around my eyes. Good thing Bra had put on waterproof mascara.

"Ready, honey?" He asked me, extending his elbow to me. I paused before looping my arm in his.

"Yes." We strolled down the hall in unison.

**Twenty minutes before we had to start, mom came into my room I was sitting alone in. **

"**Hey baby." Her blue hair was pulled back and a few tendrils fell in front of her face.**

"**Hi." I replied, slightly panicked. "Mom, I am not going to be good at this." **

"**Honey," Her voice turned into a soothing whisper. "I know for a fact you'll be a good husband and father, when the time is right." **

"**I wish I could be that confident. I've never done this before." **

"**Trust me. There's always a first time for everything. I know you'll be good at it," she stated as she put her arms around my shoulders.**

"**If you say so." I said back, still a little unsure. She patted my knee. **

"**Now, let's go and get you married. Are you all ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." **

**I walked out of the hall and into the sanctuary, instantly greeted by beautiful flowers hung everywhere. I saw, on the pews, white flowers, and the carpet was a deep mahogany. I walked to the front and everyone was brought in and seated by my groomsmen. I looked around anxious to get a glimpse of my bride. Just then, the bridal march started. First, the bridesmaids and best men came in. I looked down at the flower girl and she was sprinkling pink rose petals on the carpet. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of what was to come next. It was my future. The person I was devoting my life to. Just then the doors opened...**

I was standing behind the doors with my dad.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He gripped my hand with his free one. I beamed and my face flushed.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

"Alright." We walked out. The doors opened...

**She was beautiful...**

He was the most handsome being I had ever seen...

**The rest of the ceremony was a sort of blur. I gazed into her blue eyes and saw her soul.**

I didn't pay attention to much of anything, but Trunks. I was sure everything was going to work out from then on. I was sure about him, me, our family. I looked in his eyes and we connected deeper than ever.

**After the ceremony, I tried my hardest to never let Marron out of my arms. She and I danced, ate, were toasted to, and made some cliché lovey-dovey looks at one another. It was the best day of my life. Never had I ever felt so completed. **

"Smash the cake into her mouth!" I heard Bra yell at her brother. He hesitated placing the small sliver of cake into my mouth politely, or pelt me with it. I gave him a pleading look that I could visibly see melt him. He gently slid the morsel into my mouth and I thanked him with a soft lip lock. Bra seemed highly disappointed, but at the same time…happy for us. I was so glad that I was gifted with such a gentle man.

Another chapter is on the way, but I hope that you liked this one.

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**Weddings: Chapter 2**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ...isn't that sad?

**A/N: **Howdy ya'll! Well some reviewers said they wouldn't read B/G and so I decided to let them read this chappie! This is dedicated to all peeps from my church. ;-) Enjoy

Marron woke up the next morning beside her new husband. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she gently wriggled out of his arms. He mumbled something in his dreams and rolled over. Marron made her way over to the dresser, brushed her hair, picked her knee-length robe up from the floor, and tied it around herself. Salty sea air attacked her nostrils the moment she stepped out on the balcony. The sparkling blue waters of the Bahamas crashed, lit by the early morning light. She smiled, closed her eyes and inhaled the refreshing sea air. It reminded her of where she grew up. Childhood memories swished around in her head and Marron relaxed.

Marron jumped a little as her husband's arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Trunks kissed her neck and cheek protectively. Her neck hurt a little from the mating ritual of the previous night, but Trunks was very cautious of her tender spot.

"Morning." She sleepily breathed out with a yawn.

"Morning, angel." She turned around in his hold, broke free, strode back inside, and sat on the couch. Trunks was on her toes and wiggled his way under her prostrate body. He turned on the TV with the remote control and changed it to a war movie. He relaxed back with the remote in his hand, obviously staying on the channel.

"Give me that! I don't want to watch this." Marron playfully commanded. Trunks held it above his head and out of her reach. She started trying to get her hands on the remote, but Trunks would just reach higher. Eventually, Marron was forced to climb up and retrieve it. So, she crawled over his chest innocently. Her fingers grazed the remote for a second as she looked down, realizing she was right over Trunks lips.

"I'm not giving it to you." Trunks said tickling her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her and turned off the TV. Marron didn't protest. He leaned forward a single millimeter and kissed her softly.

A janitor for the hotel was sweeping the outside sidewalk across from the hotel and briefly looked up toward the third story. A blonde-haired woman closed the balcony curtains rapidly as he caught a man with his arms encircling her waist. He rubbed his arthritic map and scratched his ragged cap.

"The couples these days." He uttered under his breath with a chuckle before he continued his work.

_One Week Later..._

Trunks had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they strolled into the main living room of Capsule Corp.

"Surprise!" Trunks and Marron jumped a little at the sight. Both their families sat in the large room with drinks in their hands. Bulma gestured them to join the group on the couches.

"We thought that we'd welcome you back all together." Krillin started. Juu lovingly slid her hand up and down his arm.

"We invited the Chestnuts to live here but…" Bulma started.

"...we came and thought you newlyweds would need your privacy. Plus, we like the island," Krillin dropped the volume of his voice. "Even though we still have to share it with a pig and a pervert." He brightened and continued, "And we figured you two needed your privacy." They could tell that he was trying to get a rise out of her. It worked as they watched Marron's face burn scarlet.

"Daaadd!" Marron whispered at her father. Trunks chuckled at his reddening bride and dropped the bags by the couch.

Krillin and Juu stayed around for a little while, but returned to Kame Island. Marron and Trunks tried their best to summarize their snorkeling and boat riding to his parents, but finally dismissed themselves to their bedroom.

Marron and Trunks talked for hours on the little couch in the corner of Trunks' room. Marron interlaced her fingers with his and pierced into his eyes.

"Are we going to stay here, Trunks?" She sounded concerned.

"Nah. Just until we can find a place of our own." Trunks responded, knowing that's what Marron truly desired. She beamed, obviously content. He picked her up slowly and placed her onto the bed.

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too." Yes. It would all be alright.

Well that's all for these two in this story.

TL1


End file.
